A media channel that is broadcast from a service provider to a subscriber may encounter a fault in transmission (e.g., damaged or missing audio and/or video). A service provider may attempt to detect and remedy the fault instead of waiting for the subscriber to report the fault. For example, a network device of a service provider network may scan through channels looking for faults in media channels provided to the subscriber. In this case, after a fault is identified, the network device may store information related to the identified fault. In response to receiving from the service provider a request for the recorded information, the network device may transmit the stored information to the service provider.